Kiesha Orval
Tribute by Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute Information Name: Kiesha Orval Age: 18 District: Capitol Height: 5'7 Weapon: Kiesha isn't really a fighter, she is more of a lover and will only fight people if she truly needs to or if she is in serious danger. In that case she would most likely prefer to use a Crossbow or a knife. A crossbow so she doesn't have to get up close to the tribute and a knife to use if she is attacked up front. Strengths: Kiesha is a very quick thinker, she can make very strong execuative decisions fast and in a time of true need. Kiesha is also a very good swimmer, she can easily swim through strong curents and large waves, and she has a fair amount of upper body strength from that. On another note that doesn't have to do with anything that can help her survive, Kiesha is a very good role model. A lot of the younger kids in the Capitol look up to her as someone that they want to be because she does lots of things to help the community and she very intelligent, she is also very good with children and people. Which could win her quite a bit of sponsors. Weaknesses: Kiesha doesn't have a lot of speed to her, although she is quite fast in a pool, she isn't that light on her feet. She becomes very awkward on land and with her feet, and that's why she would prefer water over land any day. Also Kiesha is envied by a lot of people so if someone went into the games knowing Kiesha, they might target her. Personality: Kiesha is usually an out -going, fun loving, beautiful girl that has a very kind and gentle heart. She doesn't get scared when she has to do things like speaches or the small things like going to someones house that she doesn't know, she exuthes confidence and radiates a good vibe. She always enjoys encouraging people to do things that they don't like to do, and people enjoy her smile and how sh can handle the hardest of things. She is an all around good person and roll model. Backstory: Kiesha had a fairly normal life. She was brought up in the Capitol, and was fairly similar to the people that lived there. She was very over the top, just like her parents. Her parents had a laege amount of money and they had a large house in the mid part of the Capitol. Kiesha wasn't in it very often, for she was always out in her community and with friends, but when she was in her house she was in the large room at the back of her house that was dedicated to swimming. There was a large in ground pool that could be set to be like a hot tob, or a wave pool or a pool with a swift current. Games: 1. 2. 3. Category:18 year olds Category:Capitol Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Tributes Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped